This study will determine whether somatostatin analogue Sandoz 201-995 is effective in suppressing hormone secretion by aggressive hypersecretory endocrine tumors. Hypersecretory endocrine tumors, particularly GH-producing tumors, respond to Somatostatin analog administration. There is no substantial effect on prolactin secreting tumors.